No Ordinary Day
by celticmadien
Summary: Lana's bad day turns into something magical. LexLana as always! Please RR!


Authors Note: Goodness I gues I should have been uploading my stories as I wrote them but then a fellow shipper told me If I wanted more exposure then I should post here so here I am. This is Lexana, as there are not enough of them out there. All that I ask is that if you are not a Lexana shipper and you do read this story please do not bash it. I do not do it to you so I expect the same. Now on with the Story! Please R/R!

Disclaimer: I dont own 'em. So please don't sue! I am just using them for fun!

* * *

Lex sat his desk rifling through various papers when the door to his office was flung open violently, banging loudly against the wall. He stood up in surprise as Lana Lang came stomping in, giving him an extremely pissed off look she went to his liquor cabinet and poured herself a very shot of scotch. Before he could protest she threw the drink down her throat, hands going to the decanter to pour herself another, Lex's hand shot out and wrenched it from her grasp.

"That's enough Lana!" He told her sharply, replacing the stopper. "What's wrong?" He asked and she turned her furious gaze to him and he took and involuntary step back at the look in her eyes.

"He tried to rape me." She ground out, starting to clench and unclench her fists at her sides. That got his attention, it was his turn to be furious.

"Who did!" He demanded loudly, his eyes promising a very long and very painful death to the man who had dared to try to force himself on Lana.

"Nell's new boyfriend." She grated out, stomping over to sit in his chair, yes his leather office chair.

"When?"

"About forty five minutes ago. He had just gotten to the house and decided that Aunt Nell was old news, he wanted, In his own words, something fresh, and sweet, and innocent. God Lex." She cried bowing her head, her shoulders started to shake. In an instance he was beside her, cradling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"How far did he get?" Lex asked softly, her tears soaking through his shirt. She pulled back and lifted her shirt. He sucked in his breath when he saw a multitude of bruises marring her perfect skin, her sides, the tops of her breasts, the lower portion of her throat were all covered by dark purple splotches.

"Not only that." Lana pulled her long dark hair away from her neck. Lex reached out and touched the hand print that was forming in angry purple.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled, his hands holding onto the arm rests so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. "I'm going to kill him." He said calmly and Lana touched his hand. "Did he….?" He couldn't bear to finished the sentence and she shook her head.

"Your kickboxing lessons came in very handy. I think I broke his nose, his arm, and maybe a couple of ribs." She whimpered and Lex gave a satisfied grunt. "Unfortunately that's when Aunt Nell walked in. He lied to her Lex, he told her that I came on to him and when he refused that I attacked him. I tried to tell her what really happened, she wouldn't listen. She kicked me out." Lana broke down crying and Lex guided her head back to his shoulder, muttering soothing words and stroking her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay baby. I'll take care of this." He promised and Lana raised her face to his how.

"Is he in the hospital?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then I think I'll pay him a little visit.' He started to stand but Lana was still attached to him. He smiled slightly and pulled her with him.

"I told you that I would never let anyone hurt you. Do you remember?" He asked and he could feel her smile against his shirt.

"I remember. I remember other things from that night to." She whispered and he kissed her temple. "I meant what I said Lana. I love you, no-one is going to hurt you and get away with it. You're mine, it's time everyone realized that." He muttered and she turned her tear streaked face up to look in his eyes.

"You mean…?" She asked and he gave her a half grin.

"I mean that it's time we made this public. And I think just thing would be going to see Nell's new _friend_ in the hospital. Let him know who he just pissed off." Lex kissed her forehead and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Can I come?" She asked and he gave her a naughty grin.

"Maybe several times later, just not right now." He joked and Lana slapped his shoulder, laughing. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and it worked, he knew just how to make her feel, it was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him.

"Oh you!" She slapped his shoulder again and he smiled.

"Yes you can come with me." He took her hand and was leading her out of the house when he paused. "I wasn't kidding about later either." He added and she blushed prettily, a small smile on her face.

They pulled up in front of the hospital about twenty minutes later and Lex turned in his seat to look at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah. I want to see him, I want him to see me. And just who he messed with." She said, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Alright. Come on." He got out of his car and walked over to her door, opening it for her, then offering his hand. She looked at it questioningly before taking it and allowing him to help her out of the car. When she was on her feet, standing beside him she tried to let go of his hand but he clamped his fingers down, not allowing her to pull her fingers free. He gave her his famous half grin and raised her fingers to his lips.

They had already gained an audience and Lex didn't seem to care. He had said it was time to make their relationship public and in typical Luthor fashion he was doing it with flare. He raised his eyes to look at her and Lana gave him a soft smile, intertwining their fingers and started toward the door.

Everyone turned and looked as the couple passed, for one Lex Luthor looked like he ready to commit murder and two, he was holding Lana Lang's hand, their fingers laced together in easy comfort. Luthor's were not know for their PDA's so this was a surprise to any and all who saw it.

"I want to go in there alone. I want to see what this prick has to cay, without your intimidating presence, okay?" She told him and reluctantly he let go of her hand. He understood her need to do this, but he also knew that before they left the man would have the fear of god put in him.

"Okay, but only for a minute and I will be listening to every word he says." Lana smiled at him gratefully and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 'Thank you' she mouthed at him and he bowed his head royally.

Lana walked into the hospital room and took in the man laying on the stark white sheets.

"You!" The man growled, struggling into a sitting position. "This isn't finished. You caught me off guard, it won't happen again. I always get what I want." He threatened and Lana gave him a radiant smile.

" I just thought that you might like to know just who you pissed off. And, no it isn't me." Lana knew that Lex would be getting a kick out of this, her leaving his name out of it on purpose, giving the man laying on the bed the shock of his life when Lex finally walked through the door.

The man scoffed and leered at her. "Who? That kid Clark? That boy is always panting after you like a bitch in heat. He's nothing, just a love sick little pup." Again he leered at her licking his lips as his gaze slid over her body. Lana shivered in disgust.

"You don't have to worry about Clark. Me, on the other hand is a whole different story." Lex stepped around the door and walked up beside Lana. The man in the bed gaped at him.

"Mr. Luthor…w-w-w-what are you doing here?" The man stuttered and Lex gave him an evil grin.

"Sean Gaines…right?" Lex asked, looking over at Lana, who nodded her head. He walked over to the man's bedside looking down at him, anger turned his eyes a dark midnight blue.

"You touched her." He ground out and Sean looked around wildly.

"She asked for it! She wanted me and when I told her no she went nuts. The bitch attacked me!" He lied, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"You sick bastard." Lex growled looking down at him. "She no more asked for this than I did. I know her, intimately. I know her likes, her dislikes, and believe me you are on the dislike list." Lex put stress on the word intimately and the terrified man's eyes widened in realization.

"You know the reputation the Luthor's have about people trying taking what's ours? We don't like it. I try to be the least like my father as I can but when it comes to Lana I am the most ruthless son of a bitch you ever met. You made the biggest mistake of your life when you touched what's mine." Lex was getting angrier and angrier, almost looking like he was going to attack the man laying in the bed. Lana decided that it was time to interject.

"Lex." She said his name very quietly but it stopped him and he craned his head to look at her. "I know you want to and he deserves it but you can't attack him here, okay? Besides I think that I put a major dent in his ego when I did that to him." She motioned toward the bruised man.

"You are a computer programmer right Mr. Gaines?" Lex asked, backing away from the bed a little. He really didn't trust himself not to attack the man. Sean nodded, his face pale beneath the multitude of bruises.

"You will not have a job Monday morning and the best job you are going to be able to get is a gas station attendant, I will make sure of that. You touched the wrong man's woman." He said turned around to face Lana, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Your woman, huh?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're mine Lana. Through thick or thin you are mine, through anything you are mine." He took the one necessary step to stand directly in front of her taking her chin in his fingers, tilting her face up just slightly. "And I'm yours, body and soul. My heart belongs to you." He muttered and a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. He brushed it away with his thumb.

He was right, she did belong to him, ever since he had showed so much confidence in her ability to run the Talon she had been his.

"Let's get out of here." he told her taking her hand and once again kissing her finger tips. Lana didn't argue. Her nightmarish day was turning into something special, something magical and it was only befitting that it end in a Castle, where a fairy tale ending could take place.


End file.
